malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nisstar
Nisstar and Artara were two badly scarred Pardu women,The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.352 experienced caravan guards from Seven Cities, who functioned together as a team. They had recently joined the Trygalle Trade Guild as shareholders and had participated in Trygalle Guild missions under the leadership of Karpolan Demesand — caravan master, High Mage, and merchant.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.99 The two women were never described specifically beyond their scarring, but as they were easily identified as Pardu by strangers, they must have had dark skin, black eyes, and the other traits characteristic of that tribe. They dressed in Trygalle Trade Guild livery and were well armed (with scimitars and knives at a minimum) and well armoured when on active duty.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US HC p.42The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.99The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.352 In The Bonehunters Nisstar and Artara (and other Trygalle Guild personnel) were in Ehrlitan, resting and awaiting the start of their next mission. They had participated in the delivery of supplies to Coltaine's army, Moranth munitions to Fiddler at Tremorlor, and cut stones to the Temple of the Queen of Dreams in Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.314 While attempting to learn information about a reported Shadow Dancer for their master, the two Pardu women managed to run afoul of the assassin, Apsalar, who was in the city on her own business.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US HC p.43The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.97 After being significantly roughed up by Apsalar, the assassin told the Pardu that Mebra, Karpolan's information broker, had been slain by the Nameless Ones. Apsalar told the two women to carry the information back to their master and warn him to leave her alone.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.97-100 Nisstar and Artara were two of about a dozen or so men and womenThe Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.356 who were assigned to work as caravan guards with a Karpolan Demesand-led Trygalle Trade Guild caravan which had been hired to provide escort for Ganoes Paran (along with his companions, the spirit of the dead Bridgeburner Hedge, and the Jaghut sorceress, Ganath) into and through an extremely ancient Jaghut underworld realm, which was entered via Verdith'anath, the 'Bridge of Death'.The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.351-354 The progress of the Trygalle Guild caravan had become 'interesting' before it had even gotten halfway across the "fell" bridge,The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.356-357 and continued in that fraught fashion as Nisstar and Artara and the rest proceeded across the bridge and then through the Jaghut underworld,The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.359-360The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, US HC p.371-375/379 exiting through Hood's realm of the dead,The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, US HC p.379-380 and from there through an extremely rough passage down a mountainside in Omtose Phellack, the Elder Jaghut Warren of Ice,The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, US HC p.380-381 and so finally ending up safe on the Seven Cities continent, near G'danisban, having experienced a significant loss of life, as well as other casualities among the shareholders. The two Pardu women were fortunate in that they survived the whole trip with only relatively minor injuries.The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, US HC p.381The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US HC p.413-414 As the Trygalle Guild mission progressed, it became apparent that Karpolan Demesand considered Nisstar and Artara to be the most experienced, capable, and trustworthy of the Trygalle Trade Guild's caravan guards, because, "as was his custom", he repeatedly called for the two of them, by name, whenever he required scouts to do reconnaissance, especially in dangerous and/or suspicious situations.The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.352/359-360/362The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US HC p.414 Quote Notes and references Category:Females Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Pardu Category:Trygalle Trade Guild Category:Guards